


Wool Over Your Eyes by alaceron [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Wool Over Your Eyes by alaceronJohn has no idea where his woollen jumpers have gotten to. Sherlock does, but he's not telling.





	Wool Over Your Eyes by alaceron [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wool Over Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/59070) by alaceron. 



> Originally posted to LJ in 2010

**Title** : Wool Over Your Eyes

 **Author** : Alaceron

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Sherlock

 **Pairing** : Sherlock/John

 **Rating** : PG

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : John has no idea where his woollen jumpers have gotten to. Sherlock does, but he's not telling.

 **Text** : [here ](http://alaceron.livejournal.com/3003.html)

 **Length** 0:15:51

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Wool%20Over%20Your%20Eyes%20by%20Alaceron.mp3) 


End file.
